


Broken Pieces of Jade

by DemoMode



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, More characters to be added, My First Fanfic, No idea how to use this site, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemoMode/pseuds/DemoMode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to an unwritten story! Jade gets released back into the world! It will probably be confusing because it will flashback to a fanfic that doesnt even exist yet! (cuz i wanted to write this one first, sue me) But! not to worry as i will do my damnedest to explain through memories! please excuse the initial suckage and formatting cuz i dont really know how to computer. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All the Dead Stars Fault

In the blackness of space, a small anomaly shimmered just outside earth’s atmosphere. Astronomers used to be fascinated by it in the early days of space exploration, but now it was just as common as the moon or sun. Always there, never changing. Not like stars, which always seemed to create new constellations or die out, like one was doing now. Quite a ways away from any important constellations you could see with a good telescope, a small star was on its last leg, holding on for a bit longer before going supernova, the ripple of its implosion snagging on the anomaly, ripping it open and letting loose a very small, almost missable green meteor. Getting propelled forth towards earth gravitational pull, and flung to the mountain known as Ebott, the tiny rock crashed near the top and through a large hole. 

A massive crash shook Flowey out of the ground, falling over startled he swore. He picked himself up and shook the dirt out of his golden petals, mumbling about how this crap place was starting to fall apart. The small sentient flower made his way toward the opening of a large cavern. Sunlight poured through the hole and illuminated the source of disturbance. Shards of bright green crystalline meteor lay scattered about and in the middle lay a dark haired, human woman.

Flowey put on his best greeting face and made his way over to her. “Howdy! I’m Flowey.” he greeted before realizing she wasn’t moving. He crept closer and up to her face to see if she was breathing. A pair of round glasses lay next to her head. Flowey raised a leaf to her mouth, no breath. Flowey could hardly believe his luck! An already dead human and a free soul! His magic gently wrapped around the soul lifting it easily from the woman’s chest. The cave immediately lit up brighter than hes ever seen. He had to shield his eyes from the brightly glowing, lime green heart. Every so often flashes of white electricity jittered across its surface. Flowey moved a bit closer, the air around the soul tingled and an almost unnoticeable black miasma floated off its surface. Getting ready to absorb the heart, the evil flower reached out to it. As soon as the tip of his leaf touched the surface an unknown force tugged painfully at him, the soul swallowed his leaf hand, pulling him closer. Fear flashed across his face as he let out a strangled cry, the radiating soul sucking him completely in before drifting back into the woman’s chest. The woman gasped, and went back to being unconscious.

Soft humming woke the woman, her green eyes snapping open. She was in….a bed? She sat up, taking in her surroundings, orange light filtered through a slightly open door. On the bedside table sat her glasses and she quickly put them on. She was in a childs room, and someone had taken off her shoes. She stood up and stretched, realizing she was not wearing her black hooded dress, but a different black dress with a shield symbol that was two sizes too big for her. Gathering up the excess material she made her way out into the hallway, passing by a mirror, she stopped to look at her reflection. Her tanned skin was a bit dirty, her long black, wavy hair had a few leaves in it, but at least her glasses didn’t break. She gave herself a slightly buck toothed grin and headed down the hall into a living room with a crackling fire place and an oversized rocking chair.

“Oh! Sweetie! You’re up!” The woman whirled around at the voice and came face to face with a large, white furred woman wearing a purple version of the dress she was wearing. The new woman, who had the face of a motherly goat, had a soft smile on her muzzle. “I am called Toriel, how do you feel?” the goat woman continued, looking expectantly at her houseguest.

“Jade……. Harley, I feel…..” Jade trailed off, staring hard into the mirror. She felt! She actually felt! Her hand reached up and patted the top of her head as if feeling for something. Jade then nodded absentmindedly and looked back at Toriel, who returned her look with worry. “Dear?” She rested her paw on Jades shoulder, who gave Toriel a smile to show she was okay. Toriel nodded, “Are you hungry Jade? I just took a cinnamon butterscotch pie out of the oven, please come have some with me.” Toriel led Jade to the kitchen and sat her down at a quaint breakfast nook, and busied herself with the servings. Jade tented her fingers and pressed them to her mouth, deep in thought. How did she even get here? She closed her eyes and tried to remember. A blur of color flashed in her minds eye, followed by frantic yelling, heat, then nothing for a very, very long time. A plate with a massive slice of pie was set in front of her, causing her to look up in shock. “Didn’t mean to scare you…” Toriel said softly, settling herself across from Jade with her own slice of pie. “Are you okay? Is anything bothering you?” the goat woman took a small dainty bite of her pie, watching as her companion stared holes through hers.

“How did I get here?” Jade asked, finally taking a bite of pie.  
“Ah, yes, I found you outside the ruins in a crater, surrounded by these neat chunks of crystal.” Toriel took a piece of meteor from her pocket and held it up. “You must have hit hard, most people don’t leave craters….”  
“So this is real?! And tangible? Not my imagination right? Like real, real?!” Jade suddenly interrupted, leaning forward with her hands flat on the table, startling Toriel. “I’m actually sitting here? And you’re real? And I’m real?” Jade was getting louder and more excited.   
“Yes, of course dear! You are in my house, in the ruins under Mt. Ebott.” Toriel explained, a bit taken aback at Jades sudden outburst.   
“And where is Mt. Ebott?”  
“Um, Earth?”  
Jade leaned back and let out a big sigh, grinning. This was real. Her mind raced. “So..” Toriel interrupted her thoughts, “where are you from then?” Still grinning, Jade threw her hands up in an exaggerated ‘no idea’ motion. “Okay then…” Toriel sat back and studied her very strange houseguest, who was now shoveling pie into her mouth. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in, like, a thousand years!” Jade said between bites. 

Toriel chuckled and stretched. “I am sorry Jade, I know you just woke up, but it is past my bed time….” Seeing the worry on Toriels face, Jade brightly reassured her, “No worries, I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself. Please, get some rest!”   
“There are some books on the shelves in the living room if you wish to read, they will help educate you on where you are, feel free to use anything in the house.” Toriel said still fretting.  
“Toriel…..” Jade spoke quietly. “Thank you…I know I am a total stranger to you, and you took me in anyway. So thank you very much for that.” Toriel gave a small knowing smile and pat the top of Jade’s head. “I will see you in the morning dear. “ And with that she padded down the hall to her room. Jade finished her pie and quickly scrubbed her plate in the sink. In the living room she grabbed four random books off the shelf and curled up in the massive chair. Jade looked at the title of the first book, Of Monsters and Men, and decided it was a good place to start. Though the whole time she was reading, she couldn’t help but have a niggling feeling in the back of her head.


	2. Hallways and Picture Frames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the massive delay! i get majorly sidetracked. do not worry though as i will do my best to not have a month in between chapters! Thank you all for the kudos! i really appreciate them! comments are encouraged too! Please enjoy! and please, if anyone has tips on how to post, i need them, i have just been copy and pasting paragraphs from word.

Flowey woke and placed a paw to his head, running it through his ears and over his …….. horns…wait. He jumped up with a yelp, only to land back on his butt. He looked at his paws, at his feet, and his furry white arms. He was Asriel again! Asriel stood and patted himself over; his body was definitely not a child’s though, but a muscular young adult! He wasn’t wearing any clothes, but his fur was thick enough. Asriel took in his surroundings. A long bright sunny hallway that ended in a dark iron door, and what looked like paintings covered in sheets lined the walls in between the sun lit windows. Asriel looked out one of the windows and immediately wished he hadn’t; nothing but blue sky and the sun, ran on forever. There was no ground, only more sky. Asriel shuddered and moved toward the door, stopping to peek under the sheet of a painting. It looked like a group painting of a birthday party, the center being the woman he recognized from the ruins, surrounded by three other humans and a few orange horned…monsters? 

 

Asriel dropped the sheet in confusion and continued toward the door, instinctively drawn toward it. He pressed a padded paw on it, surprised that it wasn’t cold, and pushed. It swung open silently to another hallway, big surprise. This one was darker though, and some of the paintings were on the floor, leaning against the wall. The only light came from the paintings themselves. Some flickered eerily like an old television set through their sheets and others were dark. At the end of this hallway was another iron door. He moved slowly forward, taking care not to trip over broken pieces of frame that occasionally littered the floor.

As soon as he put up his paw to open this door, and icy terror gripped his heart, every nerve screamed at him to not touch the handle. Asriel froze and stared at the knob, his fingers shaking uncontrollably; his mouth ran dry. ‘Why?’, he wondered, ‘what am I so scared of? Its just a door..’ 

 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Come on in precious.” A silky smooth, woman’s voice purred, the tiniest bit of malicious intent hidden behind it. Asriel forgot how to breathe, and to his continued horror, he couldn’t move. In fact his hand was already turning the handle! He let out his breath as the door swung open gently, and his betraying feet led him inside. A room with more broken, flickering paintings on the walls, and a large shadow clad figure sitting in a chair in the middle. Two glowing green pinpricks could be seen in the dark.

“Hello sweetie, coming all the way here to visit little ol’ me?” the figure purred, shifting in their chair and crossing their legs. Asriel gasped when the shadows shifted to reveal a fierce, dark grey skinned woman; long black hair, the glowing green belonging to her eyes. She was nude except the heavy chains across her shoulders, waist and neck, supposedly chaining her to the chair. Asriel found his voice,” Who are you? Why am I here?” he barked rather rudely. She laughed, a dangerous, sharp noise that felt like daggers in his spine. “ Well first off, you may call me Grim, as I have no proper name. Secondly, my guess is the witch outside locked you in here.” She said airily, waving her hand a bit.

“What is ‘in here’? Asriel crossed his arms a bit defensively; at this point not even caring that he was being rude. “Ah, I gave it a lame name. Welcome to the Hall of Memories.” Grim gestured grandly, the chains on her arms dragged on the floor. She smiled widely, showing off her mouth of awfully sharp teeth. “See, all those frames on the wall are her memories, which by way of tragedy, have all covered themselves up. With a bit of help from me.” She added as an afterthought, giving Asriel a jaunty wink. Grim patted her thigh, motioning for him to come sit on her lap. Asriel felt all of fur bristle at once. No way in hell was he doing that. This ‘woman’ would rip out his jugular! Grim saw the obvious uneasiness. “Daaarrrliing, I can’t hurt you in here. We do not exist on a physical plane. Come over by me, it will be easier to talk to you this way.” To his horror, his stupid betraying feet again propelled Asriel forward. As he got closer he realized just how big Grim was, and he only came up to her knee. Before he could protest, she gently scooped him up and set him sideways in her lap. “There we are. Now I won’t have to strain my voice. Comfortable Azzie?” Fear bloomed in Asriel’s stomach, he did NOT tell Grim his name.


End file.
